


Видишь козни — противодействуй!

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: О том, как не самые типичные ангел и демон поддерживали равновесие. С божьей помощью. Или без.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021





	Видишь козни — противодействуй!

Азирафель не слишком хорошо представлял, что делать, если вдруг повстречает демона. Нет, он, разумеется, неплохо владел мечом и не сомневался в своей победе, но вот, собственно, с чего начать? Сразу бить мечом казалось ему немного неправильным — в конце концов, он ангел, а не разбойник! — стало быть, надо дождаться нападения. А уж в том, что демон нападёт, не было и тени сомнений. С другой стороны, вероятность встретить этого самого демона на Земле была ничтожно мала: планета — слава Создателю! — была довольно большой и очень милой.

Именно поэтому первая встреча с настоящим демоном прошла как-то неправильно. И если собственную неловкость Азирафель ещё мог списать на Пылающий меч или, если точнее, на его отсутствие, то поведение демона противоречило всем правилам: он не стал таиться и показал крылья, тем самым подтвердив догадки Азирафеля о своём происхождении. А ещё не стал нападать, узнав про меч, и завёл непринуждённую и довольно приятную беседу, в которой даже не попытался искусить, да и в его взгляде не было ни тени вражды, вызова или желания повоевать. Надо ли удивляться, что во время дождя Азирафель взял его под крыло? Это вышло, конечно же, неосознанно и стоило нескольких лет размышлений и анализа.

Закончилось всё тем, что Азирафель, не решившись рассказать обо всём Гавриилу, на одной из встреч словно невзначай поинтересовался:

— Гавриил, а что мне делать, если я вдруг... разумеется, совершенно случайно, встречу на Земле демона?

Гавриил строго взглянул на Азирафеля и прищурился, очевидно, вспоминая соответствующий пункт Инструкции.

— Демона, который творит зло, сеет ненависть и разрушения, строит козни?

Решив, что «зло и разрушения» — слишком сильная характеристика для случайно знакомого демона, Азирафель уточнил:

— Строит козни, пожалуй.

— И что тебе непонятно, Азирафель?

Всё-таки иногда Гавриил бывал — как бы это помягче сказать? — слишком непонятливым.

— Что мне делать в этом случае?

— Как это «что делать»? — голос Гавриила рокотал металлом. — Видишь козни — противодействуй. Это твой долг!

— Понял, — согласился Азирафель. — Обязательно.

Однако при следующих встречах с демоном противодействовать не вышло. То ли Азирафель оказался слишком неискушённым и не смог разгадать его козни, то ли тот ничего не строил. Как бы странно такое ни звучало. За это время демон успел лишь сменить имя из-за связанных с ним негативных коннотаций и теперь звался «Кроули». Запомнить новое имя оказалось непросто, но Азирафель не сомневался, что привыкнет. Если, конечно, в этом будет нужда. Хоть какая-нибудь... когда-нибудь...

— Мне кувшин любого, что можно пить.

Этот голос Азирафель узнал бы из всех, и пока у демона просили два сестерция за кувшин домашнего тёмного, ему удалось подобраться поближе. Похоже, именно сейчас и предстояло оказать противодействие дьявольским козням. Меча у Азирафеля не было уже давно, да и затевать битву в трактире, полном смертных, не самая лучшая идея. А ведь ещё и демон этот не выглядел агрессивным. Но козням надо было противодействовать, ведь Азирафель чтил долг.

— Змий? — Азирафель поймал полный недоумения взгляд и поспешил исправиться: — Кроули? Вот уж не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Кроули лишь ухмыльнулся, отодвигаясь, чтобы с ним было удобнее сесть рядом. Пауза грозила затянуться, и Азирафель непринуждённо продолжил разговор:

— Всё ещё демон?

— Дурацкий вопрос! А кем мне ещё быть? Трубкозубом?

Стоило признать, что прозвучало не очень:

— Да это я так, к слову.

— Зря.

А после пары глотков пива Кроули с лёгкостью признался, что получил задание искусить Калигулу, но тот уже справляется сам. Безо всякого искушения. В ответ Азирафель поделился мелкими деталями своего задания — кому, в принципе, интересен Нерон и его вокальные данные? — и, вовремя сообразив, что демон остался без работы, предложил:

— Позволь искусить тебя устрицами, — взгляд Кроули стал настолько потрясённым, что пришлось уточнить: — Ой, это же твоя работа.

В новом ресторане Петрония собиралась только знатная публика, и Кроули эти смертные, похоже, знали, сдержанно приветствуя его появление. В ожидании устриц Азирафель принялся рассказывать о парнишке по имени Нерон, которого собирался увлечь музыкой.

— Музыкой?

— Именно! Он может музицировать на каком-нибудь инструменте или петь.

— Петь? — Кроули с сомнением взглянул на Азирафеля. — Но зачем?

Очевидно, он имел в виду, как это поможет в исполнении задания Небес.

— Музыка облагораживает. Придаёт, так сказать, глубину чувственным переживаниям.

— М-м, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Очевидно, именно чувственных переживаний ему и не хватает.

— Очевидно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Это будет мило.

Устрицы у Петрония подавали отборные, но Кроули всё равно не сумел оценить их вкус, больше налегая на финиковый нектар. А ещё он разглядывал Азирафеля с таким интересом, что захотелось его чем-то удивить. Пожалуй, лепёшки с тростниковым сахаром и перетёртыми орехами будут очень кстати. Азирафель высосал из раковины последнего моллюска и, облизнув пальцы, собирался уже сделать заказ, но тут Кроули поинтересовался:

— Ты всё ещё меня искушаешь?

— Как ты мог такое подумать?! — от возмущения Азирафель забыл и о возможных кознях, и о желании угостить демона. — Не приписывай другим свои пороки!

Уходя, Азирафель бросил на стол горсть монет и зарёкся любезничать с силами зла. Даже из самых лучших побуждений. Именно поэтому он избегал встреч с Кроули три столетия и, наверное, мог бы продолжать в том же духе, но в одной из рестораций Константинополя подавали чудесного ягнёнка с пряными травами, дегустация которого раз от раза приводила Азирафеля в благостное настроение. Или дело было в молодом вине? Так или иначе, но он не стал прерывать трапезу из-за появления одного демона. Тем более что тот начал с извинений:

— Что бы я ни сказал, я совсем не это имел в виду. Прости меня. За всё, что я сказал. Я не хотел. Давай снова разговаривать, я же извинился.

Азирафель вспомнил о кознях и подумал, что ягнёнок и вино способны любого вернуть на путь благочестия. Хотя бы потому, что трудно сеять смуту на полный желудок. Именно поэтому он кивнул на соседний стул, предлагая присоединиться:

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Кроули?

— Да так... заскочил по работе. На парочку быстрых искушений. А ты?

— Тоже работаю, — признался Азирафель. — Надо кое-кого благословить.

Кроули принесли форель, которой он щедро поделился с Азирафелем, а молодое вино придало беседе лёгкость. Странно, конечно, но почему-то компания демона оказалась гораздо приятнее прочих. Не то чтобы Азирафель нуждался в чьём-то обществе, но иногда хотелось просто обсудить новости, а не было с кем. Смертные не понимали его восторгов по поводу прогресса — их жизнь не позволяла оценить его по достоинству! — а Наверху земные дела были попросту никому не интересны. Гавриил так и вовсе посоветовал не слишком ко всему привыкать из-за грядущего Апокалипсиса. Но когда тот ещё будет!

***

Культура принятия пищи развивалась в Византии гораздо быстрее, чем в других уголках Земли, чему немало способствовало развитие торговли. Кроули приписывал эту заслугу себе, уверяя, что именно его стараниями венецианские торговые комиссары обкладывали пошлиной венецианских же купцов, вынуждая тех искать порты, где не было венецианских представительств. Азирафель долго пытался понять, в чём смысл таких козней, от которых столько очевидной пользы, но Кроули так и не удалось этого объяснить. Правда, после пары бутылок вина он по секрету сообщил, что результат его работы больше зависит от умения правильно его отразить в отчётах. И, похоже, в этом ему не было равных.

Азирафель поймал себя на крамольной мысли о том, что в принципе это довольно интересная практика, и при должной осторожности... время от времени... чёрт бы побрал этого демона! Он и впрямь был лучшим в искушениях. А что если именно это и есть козни? Направленные на того, кто должен всему этому противодействовать? Однако несколько следующих встреч зародили сомнения в злонамеренности Кроули. Казалось, ему тоже просто приятна компания и возможность поговорить обо всём, что происходит вокруг, без самоцензуры.

Всё изменилось в Уэссексе, когда Азирафель отправился на бой с Чёрным рыцарем, держащем в страхе всё королевство, смутно догадываясь, кем тот мог бы быть. Интуиция не подвела.

— Ты искал Черного рыцаря, глупец, но нашёл свою смерть!

Звенящий от пафоса голос был слишком знаком Азирафелю, чтобы не уточнить:

— Ты, что ли, Кроули?

Поднятое забрало позволило разглядеть удивление на лице демона:

— Азирафель? — он тут же махнул своим людям: — Всё в порядке, парни. Я его знаю.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Оказалось, что Кроули здесь строил настоящие козни, занимаясь разжиганием войны. Всё бы ничего, но у Азирафеля было противоположное задание, и когда он об этом сообщил, Кроули изумлённо присвистнул:

— Получается, мы работаем в этой сырости, просто мешая друг другу?

Так себе итог, если подумать. Ситуация нравилась Азирафелю не больше, чем Кроули, однако он совсем не ожидал услышать:

— Было бы куда лучше, если бы мы сидели дома, просто отправляя отчёты о заданиях, не так ли?

Аргумент Азирафеля, что это обман, разбился о логичное «мы бы по-прежнему сводили на нет усилия друг друга». Очень логично, но...

— Они же проверят! Михаил жуткий педант, да и Гавриила лучше не бесить.

Пока Кроули доказывал, что для начальства отчёты важнее реальной работы, Азирафель успел сообразить, что чуть было не стал жертвой вражеских козней. Так просто. Так вероломно! Он гневно отверг дурацкое предложение и ушёл, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться с хитрым демоном.

Однако «никогда» оказалось немного не тем словом для тех, кто живёт вечно. Через пару столетий Азирафель немного остыл, а ещё через девяносто шесть лет решил, что не будет ничего страшного, если продолжить общение с Кроули. В конце концов, кто-то из мыслителей смертных уже выпустил в мир фразу о том, что врагов надо держать к себе ближе, чем друзей. Да и козни опять-таки так проще отслеживать. 

Как назло, Кроули, похоже, не догадывался о том, что Азирафель не против его компании. Иначе с чего бы ему где-то пропадать? Если следовать простой логике, то демона следовало искать там, где происходило что-то по-настоящему плохое. Но, видимо, вспышка жуткой болезни, которую смертные прозвали «чумой», была недостаточно демонической, а войны датчан и англосаксов — не слишком интересными для Ада. Кроули словно под землю провалился. А может, так оно и было? Внизу ведь могли решить, что смертные сами со всем справляются, так сказать, без дьявольского вмешательства. И что тогда?

Почему-то такое нарушение статуса-кво показалось Азирафелю не только обидным, но и оскорбительным — получается, с ним никто не считался как с противником? — и он решил доказать, что это не так. Азирафель уже был советником у короля Артура, а теперь облюбовал себе для наставничества сына Свена Вилобородого — Кнута. В 1014 году Вилобородый умер, успев, впрочем, укрепиться в Англии, чьим королем дружина и провозгласила Кнута. В 1016 году новый король разгромил англосаксов в нескольких битвах, подчиняя всё королевство, а Азирафель тщетно продолжал ждать появления Кроули. 

В 1018 году Кнут стал властителем и земли предков — Дании, собираясь присоединить к своим владениям еще и Норвегию, а Азирафель уже придумал красивое имя для его громадной монархии — Империя Северного моря. Он мог лишь недоумевать, отчего Внизу столь равнодушны к таким выходкам смертных и даже не пытаются противодействовать. Азирафель настолько увлёкся полевой работой, что пропустил несколько отчётов, рассудив, что дело важнее. Однако у Гавриила на этот счёт оказалось совершенно другое мнение. Можно даже сказать, противоположное.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Азирафель? — взгляд шефа метал молнии. — Мне кажется, ты потерял контроль над ситуацией.

— Напротив, Гавриил, — Азирафель примирительно улыбнулся. — Всё под контролем. Я просто не успел подготовить отчёт.

— Не успел или не захотел успеть? Прошли все мыслимые сроки!

— Но я работал!

— Неужели? И где же отчёт о твоей работе?

— Но работа же выполнена! Ещё немного, и все заговорят об Империи Северного моря, прославляющей...

— Азирафель, послушай меня, — голос Гавриила стал обманчиво ласковым. — Слова ничего не стоят, если они не подкреплены...

— Делами? — подсказал Азирафель.

— Отчётами! Правильно оформленными и предельно точными. Корректными. Безукоризненно верными. Я даже готов сделать скидку на твой почерк.

— А что не так с моим почерком?

— Он крайне неразборчив. Тебе надо бы поработать над ним.

На Землю Азирафель вернулся в чертовски отвратительном настроении. Получалось, Кроули был прав, говоря, что главное, чтобы документы были в порядке, а остальное никого не волнует. А ведь действительно — никого! Задумаешься тут.

Чем больше Азирафель думал, тем сильнее понимал простую вещь: с таким ближайшим соперником, как Кроули у него было гораздо больше общих интересов, чем с далёкими союзниками. Звучало отвратительно, но Азирафель не боялся взглянуть правде в глаза. Если хорошо подумать, то некое соглашение вполне может избавить от многих хлопот — военные походы оказались крайне беспокойным и утомительным делом! — и недопонимания с начальством. Оставалось лишь продумать детали. Скажем, Кроули мог бы иметь свободу действий в Манчестере, а Азирафель распоряжался бы всем Шропширом. Или если бы Кроули принимался за Глазго, то Азирафель бы выбирал Эдинбург.

В итоге, конечно, никто не выиграет и не проиграет, зато без проблем удастся продемонстрировать своему руководству, как далеко они продвинулись в борьбе с коварным и хорошо информированным противником. Чем дольше Азирафель об этом думал, тем сильнее ему нравилась эта мысль. В конце концов, не случится ничего дурного, если они даже будут слегка меняться заданиями. Ведь совсем несложно немного искусить жителей какого-нибудь Гулля, а заодно пробежать по улицам и оделить горожан стандартной разовой порцией благодати. Это было бы сделано так или иначе, но такой разумный подход позволял обоим сэкономить кучу времени и вдобавок уменьшить издержки. Кроме того, при таком отношении к делу времени на всякие дурацкие козни просто бы не осталось. Ни у кого!

Приняв непростое, но довольно перспективное решение, Азирафель успокоился. Теперь оставалось лишь дождаться появления Кроули, и можно было начинать действовать по-новому. И тот не замедлил объявиться.

— Плохой день, ангел?

Кроули снова был в очках, похожих на те, что он носил в Риме и Константинополе, и, казалось, ничуть не изменился с тех пор: подбой его щегольского чёрного плаща был из пурпурного шёлка, а подпоясанная ремнём чёрная рубаха не скрывала те самые «штаны, шириною в шесть футов», которые, как писал аббат святого Ремигия в Реймсе, были сделаны из столь тонкой ткани, что она позволяла угадать под ними «срамные места». С другой стороны, как ещё должен выглядеть демон?

— У меня не бывает плохих дней, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Ну, конечно, ты же ангел, — Кроули уселся за стол напротив Азирафеля, жестом подзывая хозяина заведения, чтобы заказать выпивку. — Что будешь пить?

— Римское красное, — Азирафель оглядел вызывающе модный наряд Кроули: — Не иначе у тебя хороший день. Собираешься кого-то искусить?

— Нет. Просто отдыхаю. Я получил поощрение от начальства.

— И за что же?

— За вклад в создание Империи Северного моря.

Если бы ангелы могли позволить себе грязно ругаться, Азирафель непременно воспользовался бы знанием всех бранных слов, которые удалось ненароком запомнить за годы проживания среди смертных. Вместо этого он уничижительно взглянул на Кроули и, поджав губы, поинтересовался:

— И много вложился?

— Да какая разница? Всё равно никто ничего не проверял. Я же говорил: нашему начальству плевать на детали отчёта, они рады уже тому, что его получают.

И ведь не поспоришь! Воспоминания об обидных словах Гавриила ещё были слишком свежи, чтобы опровергать Кроули и доказывать обратное. Конечно же, ангелам не пристало идти на поводу разочарования и дурных мыслей, но Азирафель не всегда мог придерживаться норм корпоративной этики. Вернее, не считал некоторые мелочи чем-то принципиально важным и заслуживающим особого отношения. В конце концов, правила на Земле здорово отличались от строгого регламента Небес.

— Мне кажется, что у вас просто нет проверяющих, — осторожно заметил Азирафель.

— Скорее, они просто идиоты, которые проглотят что угодно, если у этого будет заголовок «отчёт».

— Я плохо разбираюсь в ваших делах.

— Ой, да можно подумать, у вас не так. Единственное, в чём может разобраться Гавриил, это в красоте почерка. И то есть разные школы каллиграфии, — Кроули наполнил кубки вином и подмигнул Азирафелю: — Ты, кстати, тоже можешь так сделать.

— И как же?

— Как я! — Кроули широко улыбнулся. — Тебе понравится.

Планы Азирафеля были грандиознее, но к ним стоило подходить вдумчиво и издалека. Допустим, после второго кувшина красного, или даже после третьего.

— Непременно попробую. Позволь, — Азирафель отметил, как подобрался от этого простого слова Кроули, и с безмятежной улыбкой продолжил: — угостить тебя устрицами.

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю эту гадость.

— Правда? Раньше ты был гораздо сговорчивее.

— Я и сейчас... с чего ты взял? Мне хватило одного раза... да и вообще я уверен, что они не сочетаются с красным вином.

— С чего ты взял?

— Э-э... этикет! Застольный. Есть и такое, ангел.

— Мне кажется, ты только что это придумал.

Кроули довольно улыбнулся:

— Это действительно придумал я. Но уже давно.

— И, разумеется, правильно отчитался?

— Даже не сомневайся, — Кроули развалился на стуле и, лениво потягивая вино, продолжил: — Ты даже не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься. 

— А почему ты решил, что я отказываюсь? — Азирафель развёл руками. — Такие отчёты не служат делу зла, а наоборот, способствуют поддержанию корпоративного духа.

— Интересно, чем? — проворчал Кроули.

— Позитивизмом! — отрезал Азирафель.

Кроули не нашёлся с ответом, и несколько минут воздух вокруг них слегка искрил от напряжения, но римское красное прекрасно сглаживало острые углы. Когда Кроули снова обмяк, растекаясь по стулу, Азирафель поднял кубок:

— За плодотворное сотрудничество!

Кроули едва не свалился на пол, дёрнувшись от изумления:

— Ты сейчас о чём, ангел?

— О нас. О том, что хоть мы и являемся врагами, но у нас могут быть общие дела. В пределах разумного, конечно же. И не произойдёт ничего дурного, если мы станем поддерживать равновесие, которое установилось с нашей помощью... а может, и нет.

— Не установилось? — Кроули заморгал так часто, будто его застигли на месте преступления.

— Без нашей помощи, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Я предлагаю заключить небольшое соглашение.

— Я только за! — Кроули с энтузиазмом потёр руки. — А о чём?

Скорее всего, дело было в том, что Кроули оказался не самым типичным демоном, иначе он бы ни за что не согласился на все условия, предложенные Азирафелем. Но так было гораздо приятнее. Заключение соглашения они отметили ещё одним кувшином вина, под которое им зажарили на вертеле пару кроликов. Довольно достойно для такой небольшой таверны.

Итак, то, что сначала казалось авантюрой, на деле обернулось чередой удач. Их начальство действительно совершенно не вникало в детали отчётов, отчего раз от раза удавалось представить себя в самом выгодном свете. Гавриил почему-то решил, что это его заслуга, и при каждой встрече не уставал повторять, каким плодотворным бывает следование его советам. Азирафель не собирался его разочаровывать, так что на несколько веков воцарилось взаимопонимание.

Однако у этого соглашения была и другая сторона, и первые тревожные звоночки Азирафель пропустил, предпочтя не заметить. Действительно, одно дело — таскаться по кабакам, пытаясь вразумить подгулявшего демона, и совсем другое — приводить в чувство партнёра по соглашению. А то, что при этом ангел сопереживал демону, легко списывалось на ангельскую натуру. Хотя уже тогда Азирафель прекрасно разделял Кроули и того же Хастура с Лигуром, понимая, что точно не стал бы выслушивать пьяные откровения герцогов Ада и позволять им рыдать на собственном плече. Ни за что!

Встречи с Кроули происходили всё чаще, а то обстоятельство, что разговор каждый раз продолжался с того момента, на котором их прервали несколько лет назад, развеяло последние иллюзии, будто это не имело значения. Значение было даже у всех их споров, не говоря уже о более приятном времяпровождении за бокалом чего-нибудь горячительного. А уж спектакль, разыгранный Кроули перед Гавриилом, заслуживал самых искренних аплодисментов. Тем более что в результате Азирафеля передумали с повышением переводить с Земли. Правда, чтобы ситуация не повторилась, пришлось доложить о нескольких неудачах в противостоянии с «самым коварным демоном Ада».

Дела на Земле шли неплохо. Азирафель и Кроули не мешали смертным, те не беспокоили их, равновесие было установлено, а о вражеских кознях можно было забыть. И всё-таки чего-то не доставало. Словно кусочка смальты в мозаике, без которого картина всё равно оказывалась неполной. Как ни крути.

Азирафель был уверен, что успел очень хорошо узнать Кроули, и тому уже не удастся его удивить, однако, как оказалось, зарекаться не стоило. В записке было всего два слова, но они повергли Азирафеля в больший шок, чем свидетельства об уничтожении уникальных книг Александрийской библиотеки. «Святая вода».

— И речи быть не может!

Кроули невозмутимо покачался на пятках и, не глядя на Азирафеля, поинтересовался:

— Почему?

Но ведь это очевидно!

— Это тебя убьёт. Уничтожит навсегда. Я не желаю в этом участвовать.

— Да я не собираюсь ничего с собой делать, — Кроули упрямо сжал губы. — Это для подстраховки.

— Ну, я же не идиот! — разумные аргументы у Азирафеля закончились, и он решил зайти с другой стороны: — Ты хоть представляешь, что со мной сделают, если узнают, с кем я тут братаюсь?

Они тогда наговорили друг другу кучу гадостей, в запальчивости сообщив, что не нуждаются друг в друге и это совершенно очевидно. Однако Азирафель не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, что больше всего его задела фраза: «Мне есть с кем брататься, ангел!» Наверное, так оно и было, но менее обидно от этого не становилось.

Разумеется, Азирафелю не было никакого дела до того, с кем братается демон, но глупо отрицать, что святая вода чертовски опасна. Думать о том, для чего она понадобилась Кроули, оказалось даже страшнее, чем о неминуемом Апокалипсисе. От чего нужна такая страховка? Почему именно такая? Азирафель не мог быть уверен, что просьба никак не связана с их Соглашением, а потому не стал искать Кроули, чтобы продолжить общение. В конце концов, может быть, весь смысл этой просьбы был именно в этом?

Кроули тоже не объявлялся, и Азирафель с удивлением обнаружил, что скучает по их встречам и приятным беседам, слегка подогретым алкоголем. Пытаясь как-то отвлечься, Азирафель даже вступил в некий танцевальный клуб, в котором собиралась довольно странная публика. Чего стоили, к примеру, загадочные намёки и предложения, ставящие в тупик. Азирафель вполне себе мог понять, если бы ему предложили разделить плотское удовольствие или даже поучаствовать в оргии — когда-то в Риме такое поведение считалось очень куртуазным! — но приватный танец... Во-первых, ангелы не танцуют, пусть Азирафель и прекрасно освоил гавот, а во-вторых, не было особого смысла в этих усилиях — никто из здешних джентльменов не мог заменить Кроули. Как бы ни старался.

Однако демон словно сквозь землю провалился. Впрочем, учитывая его, так сказать, происхождение, в этом был смысл. Возможно, он и затеял ту ссору, чтобы Азирафель не сильно по нему скучал, ведь трудно скучать по тому, на кого злишься. Очень трудно, но у Азирафеля неплохо получалось, и из каких-то сентиментальных побуждений он продолжал следовать букве Соглашения, неизменно искушая смертных на что-нибудь несерьёзное после одарения стандартной порцией благодати. Ему не хотелось нарушать тщательно выверенное равновесие.

Тем временем смертные переживали просто-таки стремительный прогресс, за которым было трудно угнаться. Конечно же, от такого в обществе накопились противоречия, вылившиеся в самую кровопролитную войну на памяти Азирафеля. В очередной раз составляя дурацкий отчёт, он почему-то раздумывал о том, как бы сейчас выглядел отчёт Кроули. Вот кого могли бы наградить за такое... К счастью, и эта война тоже закончилась.

На вечеринке в особняке Мейтлендов грохотал новомодный джаз, молодёжь резвилась, а Азирафель никак не мог придумать, как изящно отвязаться от старой кошёлки, вцепившейся в него бульдожьей хваткой после небольшой дозы кокаина. Если поначалу это казалось забавным, то сейчас... Внезапно мисс Мерридит замолчала на полуслове и поспешила отойти. Азирафель, конечно, мог догадаться, кто за этим стоит, но не хотел разочаровываться. Именно поэтому он неторопливо взял бокал шампанского и обернулся, мгновенно отыскивая взглядом фигуру в чёрном.

— Кроули?!

— А кого ты ожидал увидеть, трубкозуба?

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Уж не работаю, поверь, — Кроули глумливо усмехнулся и поправил очки. — Ты уже пробовал наркотики?

— Кроули! — Азирафель неодобрительно покачал головой. — Это твоих дьявольских рук дело?

— Нет! Это они сами, — Кроули продемонстрировал чистые ладони и подмигнул: — Я тоже предпочитаю бренди. Не возражаешь?

Ссору, из-за которой они несколько десятилетий не общались, Азирафель предпочёл не упоминать, и, похоже, Кроули придерживался той же позиции. Поэтому за вечер они успели обсудить последние новости и даже умудрились ни разу не ступить на зыбкую почву ангельско-демонических противоречий.

— И знаешь, — сообщил Кроули, понизив голос до почти интимного шёпота, — мне кажется, нам надо пересчитать баланс сил.

— В каком смысле? — насторожился Азирафель.

— Ну, я это... продолжал одаривать смертных благодатью, — Кроули нервно пожал плечами. — Ну, это... Соглашение... то... сё... чтобы не вышло как-то не так...

— Не выйдет! — Азирафель отвёл взгляд в сторону и улыбнулся. — Баланс в норме.

— Ты тоже?.. 

Кроули прикусил язык, а от его восторженного взгляда захотелось учудить что-нибудь необычное. Однако вместо этого Азирафель допил шампанское и, поставив бокал, старательно расправил жилет:

— Тоже.

— Но почему? Ты мог бы...

— Нет же, это... — Азирафель раздраженно прищелкнул пальцами. — Суть. Как ты это обозвал в своей сочной метафоре? В остатке сухого.

— В сухом остатке.

— Вот именно!

Кроули несколько раз попытался открыть рот, собираясь что-то сказать, а потом неожиданно сообщил:

— А я приобрёл «Бентли».

Как оказалось, этим странным словом он называл автомобиль, поездка в котором оставила Азирафеля в самых смятённых чувствах. 

— Больше никогда! — с апломбом заявил он, вновь оказавшись на твёрдой почве.

— Но почему? Это же весело.

— Если ты всё ещё хочешь развоплотиться самым неприятным способом, я не стану тебе мешать, — Азирафель строго взглянул на Кроули. — Но лично я в этом безобразии больше не собираюсь участвовать.

Разумеется, не прошло и пары десятков лет, как Азирафель нарушил своё обещание. Правда, на этот раз у него был очень весомый повод: Кроули не просто спас его от крайне неприятного развоплощения, так ещё и не пожалел чуда, чтобы сохранить его книги. После таких потрясений Азирафель не заметил, как оказался на переднем сиденье автомобиля, как не заметил и обратной дороги, и запаха гари, пропитавшего их с Кроули костюмы. Он никак не мог перестать думать о том, что их Соглашение давно потеряло смысл, и что Кроули ступил на освящённую землю совсем по другой причине. А самое главное, эта мысль отзывалась в душе таким трепетом, что вывод мог быть только один.

Азирафель не знал, куда себя деть, пытаясь понять, возможно ли такое у существ, лишённых свободной воли. Если верить Великому Плану и полагаться на Её всезнание, то выходило, что нет, но... Или это тоже входило в Её планы? Был только один способ проверить, но решиться на него оказалось непросто — демонов святая вода уничтожает полностью и навсегда. Но Азирафель смог, положившись на разумность Кроули и его жажду жизни. И ничего не произошло. Совсем ничего!

Можно было сколько угодно рассуждать о планах и своей в них роли, но сделать следующий шаг представлялось невозможным. В конце концов, разве нельзя просто получать удовольствие от общения, ничего не меняя в жизни? И Кроули, кстати, тоже ничего не собирался менять, потому что его точно так же всё устраивало. Наверное. Зачем усложнять?

Всё изменилось в одночасье. Вероятно, согласно тому самому Великому Плану, в котором Азирафель так легкомысленно усомнился. Один звонок Кроули перевернул весь мир. Милый и уютный мир Азирафеля, в котором прекрасно сочетались прогулки в парке, приятная музыка, сёмга под укропным соусом и коллекционный «Шато Лафит». Разумеется, в компании Кроули.

— Ты хотел поговорить?.. — переспросил Азирафель, холодея от совершенно неконтролируемого страха в ожидании ответа.

— Об Армагеддоне, — подтвердил Кроули.

С этой минуты Азирафель начал ощущать бег времени, которого оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Разумеется, он согласился на предложение Кроули принять участие в воспитании будущего Антихриста, только вот это всё равно ничему не помогло: мальчик оказался не тем, а часы, которые отсчитывали время, оставшиеся до конца всего сущего, продолжали тикать, больше напоминая бомбу с запущенным часовым механизмом. И им с Кроули было хорошо известно время этого самого взрыва. Впрочем, благодаря чудесной случайности, Азирафелю удалось узнать не только имя потерянного Антихриста, но и место, где всё закончится.

Вот только была ли то случайность? Как там говорил Кроули? «Уж очень всё нарочито». А что если в этом и был Великий Замысел, который к тому же непостижим? Кажется, Азирафель снова знал, что ему делать. Скорее всего, Она ждала, когда обратятся напрямую, а у него была такая возможность! Неужели всё так просто? И именно в этот момент Кроули решил бежать. 

Больше всего Азирафель страдал оттого, что не мог быть до конца откровенным, но задержать-то Кроули он мог? Тем более что ждать осталось совсем недолго.

— Ты не можешь уйти, Кроули. Некуда идти.

Только вот кто в такой момент услышит слова?

— Вселенная огромна. Даже если здесь всё превратится в лужу горящей слизи, мы можем сбежать вместе.

Наверное, если бы не шанс спасти Землю, Азирафель мог бы дрогнуть и согласиться, но не сейчас... с другой стороны, если он всё правильно понял, то совершенно точно Кроули его не оставит.

— Сбежать вместе? Послушай себя. Это нелепо.

Но когда Кроули легко сдавался?!

— Сколько мы уже дружим? Шесть тысяч лет?

Только теперь Азирафель понял, почему Кроули так сильно задела та фраза про братание!

— Дружим? Мы не друзья, а... — Азирафель прикусил язык, понимая, что именно чуть было не сказал. — Мы ангел и демон. У нас ничего общего. Ты мне даже не нравишься.

Это была откровенная ложь, на которую Кроули мгновенно отозвался коротким:

— Нра-авлюсь.

Вот же чёрт! А если попробовать зайти с другой стороны?

— Даже если бы я знал, где Антихрист, не сказал бы тебе. Мы на разных сторонах.

— Мы на нашей стороне.

Если бы не тот призрачный шанс на общее спасение и не вера в Великий Замысел, Азирафель бы просто кивнул в ответ, но сейчас он всё ещё продолжал делать то, что должно:

— Нет никакой «нашей стороны», Кроули. Больше нет. Все кончилось.

Кроули едва слышно выдохнул, не находясь с ответом, а потом просто махнул рукой:

— Ладно. Хорошо. Тогда хорошего Судного дня.

Он ушёл, ни разу не оглянувшись, и Азирафелю оставалось лишь надеяться, что Кроули его поймёт, когда всё узнает. И всё будет хорошо. Не может не быть.

И всё-таки до небес Азирафель так и не достучался — или там никого не было, или он неправильно всё понял. Что поделать, последние шесть тысячелетий он был слишком далёк от Неё, чтобы схватывать на лету. И коль скоро он уже нарушил все мыслимые законы и правила, терять было нечего. Как и Кроули. Вместе с Кроули. Всё-таки на своей стороне. Плечом к плечу.

Несмотря на отсутствие правильного ангельско-демонического воспитания, Антихрист вовсе не мечтал разрушить Землю. Мало того, его друзья сумели упокоить Всадников Апокалипсиса, что само по себе было достойно восхищения. И едва выдалась минутка передышки, Азирафель попытался сказать Кроули, как много тот для него значит, но, похоже, для этого не было правильных слов:

— На случай, если мы не выберемся из этой передряги, — Азирафель мучительно преодолевал внезапное косноязычие. — Я всегда буду знать, что в сокровенных недрах твоей души есть искра добра.

— Ой, спасибо. Ой, утешил.

Кроули пожал протянутую руку, а Азирафель продолжил:

— Я рад нашему знакомству.

Похоже, ему не только удалось донести свою мысль до Кроули, но и окончательно его смутить.

— Просто запомни, я всегда буду знать, — взгляд Кроули потеплел, — что в сокровенных недрах твоей души ты в достаточной степени сволочь, чтобы стать достойным любви.

О большем Азирафель и не мечтал. Он прекрасно осознавал, что игра не закончена, что Небеса и Ад всё ещё готовы к Последней битве, но на душе было удивительно легко. За всё своё существование он не чувствовал себя настолько свободным и способным защищать то, что дорого. Именно поэтому он позволил себе перебить Гавриила, когда тот заговорил о Великом Замысле:

— Мне непонятно только одно. Замысел ведь непостижим?

На помощь опешившему Гавриилу пришла Вельзевул:

— Великий Замысел гласит, что миру суждено жить шесть тысяч лет и сгореть в огне.

— Да, всё верно. Таков Великий Замысел. Я лишь хотел уточнить: он всё ещё непостижим?

— Разве это не одно и то же? — озадаченно пробормотал Гавриил.

Азирафель прекрасно видел, что его слова слишком сильно задели и небесное и адское начальство, а ещё сильно взбодрили Кроули, который всё понял с полуслова:

— Вы не знаете? — нарочито удивился он. — Будет жаль, если вы думаете, что следуете Великому Замыслу, а на самом деле идёте ему наперекор. Все же знают Великий Замысел? Но он-то непостижим, а значит, по определению неизвестен!

Кроули здорово натренировался в казуистике, сочиняя свои отчёты, и теперь ему не составило труда поставить в тупик менее искушённых коллег. Ещё до того, как исчезли Гавриил и Вельзевул, Азирафель понял, что всё у них получилось, и лишь благодаря тому, что они открыто встали на свою сторону. Воздух свободы оказался сладким и кружил голову настолько, что даже появление Сатаны не показалось катастрофичным. Впрочем, оно и не стало чем-то ужасным: Адам сумел найти нужные слова и справился со своим родителем.

В себя Азирафель начал приходить лишь на скамейке автобусной остановки. Кроули откуда-то раздобыл бутылку «Шатонёф-дю-Пап» урожая двадцать первого года. И хоть можно было начудесить бокалы, они, не сговариваясь, пили из горлышка и, передавая бутылку друг другу, соприкасались пальцами. Почему-то от этого невинного жеста на душе становилось тепло и спокойно. Напряжение медленно сходило на нет, оставляя усталость, щедро замешанную на чувстве победы. Азирафель не сомневался, что всё закончится хорошо, ведь он не только получил довольно точное пророчество, но и Адам это подтвердил. Единственное, что немного смущало: Азирафель не слишком понимал, как теперь вести себя с Кроули. Как будто ничего не изменилось? Но ведь изменилось всё. Абсолютно. И что с этим делать? Кроули, похоже, о таких материях не задумывался:

— Смотри, автобус!

— Но на нём написано «Оксфорд», — уточнил Азирафель.

— Угу, — согласился Кроули. — Но поедет он в Лондон. Сам не понимая почему.

— Пусть высадит меня у магазина, — рассеянно пробормотал Азирафель.

— Он же сгорел, забыл? — Кроули неуверенно пожал плечами. — Если хочешь, поживи у меня.

Сердце пропустило удар, чтобы застучать, отбивая невероятный ритм, но Азирафель всё ещё не был готов к таким скоростям.

— Вряд ли моим это понравится, — виновато улыбнулся он.

— Больше нет никаких «твоих», — Кроули устало вздохнул, — и «моих» тоже нет. Есть мы. На своей стороне.

Всё-таки Кроули был честнее. И, наверное, смелее. И точно отчаяннее. Но Азирафель не собирался отставать. Он взял его за руку и шагнул вперёд. На свою сторону. Навсегда. Сейчас он уже ни капли не сомневался, что правильно разгадал Её замысел, ведь Бог и есть любовь.


End file.
